Promise
by Kitsune Kurayami
Summary: When the curse was placed on the Souma Family it was decided to give them a shred of hope. A light, that if found, could break the curse. But with light comes darkness and the darkness has returned! *Chapter 3 up*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was early morning and the sun had risen low in the sky. A soft breeze playing through the leaves, nothing could go wrong on such a day as this; or could it? The first to wake in the Souma house was the dog of the family. He wore his usual grey kimono that he seems to hardly ever change out of. He shuffles down the stairs on his way to the kitchen, giving a great yawn and welcoming in the new day. Next was the newest instalment to the family, although not a true Souma, she was treated and accepted as though one of their own. With her trademark smile planted on her face she too made her way to the kitchen while deciding on what to cook for morning breakfast.  
  
"Ah, Tohru-kun, ohayou gozaimasu!" Shigure chirped, "Isn't it a bit early? I mean, it is the first day of the summer holidays you know!"  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Shigure-san, It's alright, I'm just so used to getting up early it's become a habit," Tohru replied cheerfully back, "Breakfast will be ready soon."  
  
So he left her to it and decided to finish up on his most previous novel. The mouse was third awake. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he entered into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayou Honda-san," he greeted as a yawn escaped his throat, he really wasn't a morning person, " Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
"Why Yuki-kun, ohayou, yes, would you be so kind as to set the table please?" her attention mainly on her cooking. She didn't want to burn it after all.  
  
A clatter from the roof told them that the cat had woken. Kyou had spent that night on the roof after a fight with Yuki, much to Tohru's dismay.  
  
"Baka neko," Yuki whispered under his breath.  
  
Kyou entered to find Yuki standing at the table, placemats and plates in hand, watching him.  
  
"What are you staring at kuso nezumi?!" he shot harshly.  
  
"Nothing baka neko."  
  
"WHAT!!! I dare you to say that to my face!"  
  
"B-A-K-A-N-E-K-O" He repeated slowly.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!" Kyou lunged suddenly at Yuki but found himself just as suddenly outside covered in dirt.  
  
"Tohru-kun," Shigure whined looking at the Kyou sized whole in his door, "Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun broke the house again!"  
  
"Shut your girlish whining you baka inu, it's embarrassing!" said Kyou, limping back into the room.  
  
"You're the one that just got thrown ten meters by a guy whose hands were full holding placemats and plates and you call me embarrassing?!" Shigure chuckled, amused at his dirt smeared face.  
  
Grumbling, Kyou made his way to his room so he could clean up before breakfast was ready.  
  
* *  
  
At about 1pm Tohru was making her way back from the grocery store with her restock of food when a girl around her early 20s approached her from the brush not all too far from the house. She had dark blonde hair, which she wore in a low ponytail, and deep brown eyes but was not too much taller than Tohru. A 'tough' aura lingered about her as she walked closer.  
  
"Oi you!" she called rather rudely, "D'ya know a house where I can find anyone by the name of 'Souma'? Any Souma, I couldn't care less."  
  
"Ah, hai, I'm on my way back to Souma Shigure's if you would just follow me."  
  
"Shigure huh?" a dark smirk played across her features while she chucked in a rather evil manner.  
  
Tohru was totally lost.  
  
"You their maid or something?" the girl asked curiously but still being rude.  
  
"Anou. I live there," Tohru replied hesitantly, "Ah, Gomenesai, I've been rude! My name is Honda Tohru. (Bowed slightly, hands in-front holding the shopping bags) I'm sorry again demo. I didn't catch your name?"  
  
"Name's Katsuka," she replied without giving a last name.  
  
"Douzoyoroshiku Katsuka-san. How do you know the Soumas?" Tohru asked quizzically.  
  
'She must know of the curse if she lives with them, how strange of Akito to allow such a thing,' Katsuka thought "I too am involved in the curse," a note of disapproval in her voice.  
  
"Hondou? How?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"SENNNSSSEEEIIII!!!!!" Mit-chan's voice screamed out as Tohru and Katsuka entered the house.  
  
"Gomene Mit-chan. I didn't notice the stove on," Shigure apologised half- heartedly, his hand scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. Black ashes littered the stovetop.  
  
Yuki was watching the whole thing and knew that they were only blank sheets. What a waste. He hated the way Shigure played evil tricks on his editor. Turning around he left, deciding to read in his room.  
  
"Sensei, how could you," Mit-chan wept on the floor pathetically at Shigure's feet, who was enjoying this thoroughly.  
  
"Tadaima," Tohru called, "I also met someone on the way. She says she knows you."  
  
At this Shigure came to see who it was but the moment he laid eyes on her dread and fear crossed his face as though he was watching a horrific murder taking place.  
  
"Sensei, the..the manuscript," Mit-chan continued to sob, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
Obediently, as though in a trance, he reached into his kimono and pulled out the REAL manuscript and handed it to Mit-chan who ran straight out of the house and as far away from that hell as possible. She just couldn't stand the torture he put her through.  
  
"Katsuka!?" the expressions didn't leave his face but if possible grew more intense.  
  
"Hello to you too Shigure," she replied darkly.  
  
"Hey! Baka inu, is Tohru-kun back ye." Kyou broke off in mid sentence, "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"What are you screaming about now baka neko?" Yuki came down annoyed, which turned into surprise, then fear as he noticed the girl standing in the doorway.  
  
"Don't you remember Kyou.?" Shigure said slowly, "Katsuka."  
  
Kyou's eyes grew wide with realisation as the syringe of fear injected its contents into him as well.  
  
"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Katsuka asked menacingly, though it sounded more like an order.  
  
"Ah of course, please follow me," said Yuki timidly.  
  
"I'll go.go. grab you something to eat and drink," suggested Kyou as Yuki led her to the table.  
  
"Ah Shigure-san." Tohru waited for Shigure to come out of the trance before she continued, "demo. what just happened?"  
  
"Tohru-kun, I think there's something I should tell you," he bowed his head low on his chest, arms folded in the sleeves of his kimono gesturing her to follow him to his study so he could explain. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you! Nothing!!! Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki. *sad sigh* (I forgot to mention it in the first chappie! Oops! ^_^ )  
  
A/N: This chapter should explain the title. Katsuka's a bit freaky in my opinion! You'll see what I mean.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shigure sat down at his desk in front of his computer, signalling for Tohru to sit down beside him. As she sat she recalled the fear that played on everyone's face and wondered what Katsuka did to create such a fear.  
  
"The story begins when the curse was first placed on our family," Shigure told the tale with remorse, " It was decided by those who created the curse that our family be given a shred of hope. So, they created a curse, which runs parallel with our own, related yet different. Two families were chosen. In one family, one child in each generation was given the power, that if they were to hug any of us, whether it be male of female, the curse would be lifted. Although, this seemed too much in our favour, so once again they chose another family, a second family, where one child of each generation was given the power, that if they were to hug us like the other, the curse on that Jyuunishi would be permanent and would spend the rest of their days as that animal. But this still gave us a 50% chance of lifting the curse and such a high percentage was despised by those people. So another decision was made. It was that our hope be place somewhere in the world and that our destruction be place somewhere in Japan. No one was given the location of each other than what I've just told you but both children were not given any notification of the curse which they carried."  
  
"Oh! So that's it. Katsuka must be the destruction you're talking about," Tohru interrupted accidentally.  
  
"Hai, demo please don't interrupt," he told her softly, "I should finish this story as soon as possible just in case she over hears. Okay?"  
  
"Hai, gomenesai."  
  
"Anyway," Shigure continued, "For some strange reason Katsuka discovered her ability, she was only about 9 or something at the time. No one knows how, she just did. One day she just strode into our house roughly 10 years back and told us who she was and that if we didn't do what she said she would hug us. No body believed her of course, so she stepped forward and grabbed Kenichi, who was the tiger at the time, and hugged him. Still no one believed her because it was natural for him to transform after being hugged by a female. But the hours passed and he still hadn't transformed back. After that we didn't go against any word spoken by her. Kenichi died three months after from grief and despair. Then of course Kisa was born but back to the story. This lasted for just over two years, she loved this power. It was almost the third year and everyone was fed up. Akito kept having tantrums, no body could properly attend school or work and the more she got the more she craved." He paused to catch his breath. He could hear the clink of a teacup being placed on the table. It would still be safe to continue. "So one night, after a month of planning, Hatori, Ayame and myself crept into her bedroom. We were careful not to let her too close to us as we placed a straight jacket on her and carried her out to the car. We ended up having to gag her she was screaming so loud. So many people stared at us as we dragged her through the airport but we found one of the security guards there who was kind enough to help. We told him that she we found her and that she was just an insane little girl who was to be directly transported to a mental institute in America. The guard understood and offered to escort her to her destination, which we were thankful for. As they left she spat out her gag and began screaming at us 'I will return and I promise you this! I will permanently turn you into the worthless animals you are! I swear I will take my revenge! You just wait, you'll see. I'll turn you into those shit little animals forever!' She kick and screamed and fought as we watched her being taken away. There was no doubt that that guard believed us, especially after hearing that." He laughed nervously at the end of his story. "And I have a feeling she hasn't forgotten that promise," his voice was solemn, almost a whisper.  
  
"Shigure-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Tohru told him with damp eyes.  
  
"Daijyoubu desu, you didn't know."  
  
"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"  
  
Shigure shook his head slowly, "No, at least not at the moment. I should probably tell everyone at the main house and warn them." He made to get up but sat down again as soon as the door slid open revealing the 'destruction' of the Souma family.  
  
"You weren't thinking of leaving so soon Gure-san?" she asked almost playfully.  
  
"N..not at all."  
  
"Good, I was hoping to catch up since I've been gone such a long time," she grinned mischievously, " You must show me around your house, it's quite interesting." With that he got up and gestured her to follow, an obviously struggled smile across his face as they left the room.  
  
"Honda-san, daijyoubu desuka?" Yuki asked with concern as he entered the room.  
  
"Hai, daijyoubu," she answered with smile, though maybe not as happy as her usual smile.  
  
"I hope she doesn't try anything sneaky," said Kyou, arms folded and leaning against the wall. "We should stay on our best behaviour and do all that she says, even if she is a frickin' bitch," he added.  
  
"Hmm, I agree, we should call a truce for now, don't you think?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yeh, whatever," Kyou unhappily agreed but the thought at being changed permanently into a cat did not agree with him as he shook Yuki's hand in his own.  
  
"Sumimasen Yuki-kun, ima nanji desuka?" Tohru asked.  
  
"It's about 3:45," he answered.  
  
"Ahh, I better get started cooking. I don't want to disappoint Katsuka! I should make something special, and with an extra person, it would take longer," with that she rushed out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou found Katsuka inspecting his room and Shigure standing off in the corner. She had a disgusted look about her face, her nose scrunched up from the stench. There were dirty clothes scattered over the floor forgotten to be cleaned by Katsuka's sudden arrival, his report papers spread out untidily over his desk from when he had been viewing them, the bed sheets weren't made but thrown across the foot of the bed and the room itself smelled of sweat and dirt. She turned to leave but instead met Kyou's surprised gaze.  
  
"You disgusting little boy," she told him with a sneer as she pushed her way past, Shigure trailing behind like a good little dog.  
  
Kyou stood frozen for a second longer. Just a little further to the right and she would have hit him in the chest causing him to change...permanently. He snapped back to reality and began cleaning his room, muttering to himself.  
  
"Little bitch," he whispered softly to himself, " Damn slut."  
  
Once he was done he lay down on his bed and watched the ceiling.  
  
"I have to control my temper," he told himself softly, "I can't get her angry." He closed his eyes...  
  
~:~  
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY! HET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Kyou ran without looking back, his heart racing a mad beat against his chest. He was scared... scared of the evil woman... the evil girl. What had he done that was so bad? He didn't even know what he did that was so wrong as he climbed the old tree and escaped over the high fence, frightened tears streaming down his face. "I didn't do anything," he whispered as he ran, "I didn't do anything." Images flashed across his mind. Kagura... Katsuka...a stick... yelling...anger. Kagura had done something to get 'her' upset, something he didn't know. She was crying and the evil girl was yelling. The evil girl held a stick, like a broom handle, and was about to lash out with it. Kyou had come into the room and, seeing what was happening, pushed her over using a chair. He would have grabbed her but remembered Hatori's warning not to touch this girl. He saved Kagura, that wasn't wrong, she was wrong for almost hitting her. He had almost reached Kazuma's house, 'Shishou'. He didn't care for her stupid orders, he wasn't going back...  
  
~:~  
  
"Oi! Kyou! Dinner's ready," Yuki called from the door.  
  
"Huh?" Kyou stirred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I said dinner is ready."  
  
"Whatever," Kyou replied fully awake. 'That dream... that memory...I hope she doesn't remember,' he thought desperately to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh?" Shigure walked downstairs the next morning to find everyone missing. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Ah! My precious little puppy," Katsuka greeted with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Umm, w...where is ev...everyone?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Well, the cat and the mouse had a slight disagreement this morning and Kyou ran off somewhere. Then that girl, Tohru right? She had to go shopping and Yuki offered to help her," she finished with an exasperated tone.  
  
'This is not good,' Shigure thought to himself.  
  
"What's the matter Gure-san?" her smile widened, "You seem tense. Why don't I comfort you with hmm... let me see... let's say, a hug?"  
  
He backed away against the wall but with nowhere to go.  
  
"That really is...isn't necessary," he insisted, his voice broke in fear.  
  
"Did you really think I would forget my promise? Promises mean a lot to me Gure-san and I never mean to break them, any of them." She advanced on him, arms spread ready to embrace him, to keep the promise she made so long ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review. If I don't get more than zero I won't continue. Just kidding! ^_^ Remember it's my first fic so please be gentle!  
  
P.S. Katsuka has a real problem, don't you think? I mean, come on, this promise thing. Sheesh! Then again, if she didn't have this problem I wouldn't have a story : p  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nuh, dun own nothin'  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for the review Hatsuharu Sohma; your reviews were greatly appreciated! I'll try my best with the descriptive thing (although I'm not too good with it. I spend most of my time with a writer's block! But when I don't have one, which is rarely, I do pretty well). Enjoy! ^_^ Oh and thanks to Maeven for the compliment!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Katsuka strode casually down to the main entrance from the dining area. She looked at the plain green walls and the clean wooden floor as she walked. The house was so 'simple' yet interesting. It was nearly 12 and the sun was set high in the sky. As she opened the door she was momentarily blinded by the brilliance of the light outside. Her eyes adjusted and she found a lady with short brown hair and deep brown eyes standing in front of her. She looked tired and worn; the look on her face gave Katsuka the impression of dislike. This lady seemed familiar.  
  
"Yes?" Katsuka asked rather rudely placing the item in her hands behind her back. She shoved it into her hind pocket as best she could then rested her hand on the doorframe.  
  
"Is Shigure home?" Mit-chan asked in return.  
  
"Huh? Shigure? Oh no, he left with the others. Why?" She gave Mit-chan a suspicious look. Did she know anything?  
  
"Oh, then could you please tell Shigure that his short story for the magazine is due in a fortnight?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Just then a large black dog came bounding to the front door. The nails on his large paws scratched the clean wooden floor leaving small, white marks in its wake. Katsuka grabbed the dog just as it reached the frame of the door and dragged it back inside. It struggled, whimpering longingly to escape her grasp.  
  
"Damn dog," she muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Mit-chan watched in surprise at the dog fighting desperately to get away.  
  
"Gomenasai," Katsuka told her, "You better leave." Her hands were bloody from where the dog had bitten her on the arm. The wound was deep and ran across the width of her forearm. The blood splattered little red dots over the clean floor.  
  
Mit-chan slowly walked away in wonder from the disturbing scene. ' I never knew they had a dog,' she thought to herself, 'They should really think about training it though.'  
  
Katsuka slammed the door shut causing it to shake. The dog stopped struggling and began to cower next to her, ears down, tail between the legs, trembling and bent low. She took off her jumper and ripped off a sleeve, using this piece of material as a bandage, which she wrapped around her wounded arm. The dog averted her gaze and, instead, looked at the picture on the wall behind her. It was a beautiful scene painting of a lake. The trees were lush and green, standing tall against the snow covered mountain in the background. The lake itself was of a strong cool blue giving the lake a shimmering appearance under the imaginary sun's gaze. It was a simple, light and loving picture, one of happiness and peace. Though the dog's attention was drawn back to Katsuka as she began to talk in a struggled calm manner.  
  
"Don't even think about doing that again," she told him slowly drawing out a long, black, leather leash from her back pocket. Her tone changed to one that was happier, "We're going for a little walk dear Gure-san."  
  
"Not on your life!" Shigure defied. He stopped cowering and tried to gather up his courage, readying himself for another fight.  
  
Instead Katsuka quickly drew out a pocketknife from her side pocket and pressed its tip against Shigure's wet nose. It glinted in the light coming through a nearby window; its metallic presence was greatly disturbing. She held the knife tightly, her knuckles white, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to hurt him, if she didn't get her way. He could feel himself beginning to tremble again but fought to keep his fear hidden.  
  
Again she told him in her happy yet forceful tone, pressing the knife harder into his nose, "We are going for a little walk Gure-san."  
  
He whimpered out a small 'Hai' giving in to her demand. Retracting the knife and placing it back in her pocket, she tied the leather collar around his neck.  
  
His head was bent low in defeat, eyes watching the ground. She opened the door once again to re-reveal the glorious day. The sun was high, the breeze was sweet and the sky was cloudless, a deep clear ocean of wonder and mystery. They walked out into forest and followed a narrow, well-trodden path. The trees were close and the bushes low but few. It was difficult to find this path; only those who knew it could find it as easily as them. Shigure's paws made a soft 'patting' noise on the dirt trail as he trotted his way by Katsuka's side, eyes still watching the ground. 'Such sorrow on such a wonderful day,' he thought. A bird began singing its melodious tune from a nearby tree, a lizard made a faint 'skittering' sound as it ran through a litter of leaves. Finally he looked up, wondering about Katsuka's abrupt stop. He looked at her as a devious smirk played its way across the extent of her face, as far as it was humanly possible.  
  
Turning to him with a glint in her eye she asked, "Which way is the Souma house?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Tadaima," Tohru called as she made her way to the kitchen from the front door.  
  
'Huh,' thought Yuki who had come in after her, 'That's a bit rude of Shigure not to answer.'  
  
At this Yuki decided to tell him off. He searched the house from top to bottom, from the roof to the backyard to each and every room, yet he still found nothing. There were only two places left to search, the kitchen and the dining area. Yuki ended up walking into the kitchen because it was closer. The smell of today's lunch filled his nose and caused his mouth to water. Tohru was standing over the stove cooking something in a large pot, a wooden spoon stirring its contents gently with her right hand. She was concentrating on her cooking that she hadn't noticed his presence and gave a small jump at the sound of his voice before turning around.  
  
"Honda-san have you seen ..." Yuki was unexpectedly interrupted by Kyou's loud and (in his opinion) annoying voice.  
  
"What the 'hell' are Shigure's clothes doing on the floor?" Kyou yelled in bewilderment.  
  
Tohru set the flame on low before walking into the dining area to see what the commotion was about with Yuki trailing at her heels. They all stared in wonder at the pile of clothes spread across the floor next to the wall near the door. The first to realise what must have happened was Yuki, his eyes widened at the thought and sympathy crossed his features.  
  
"You don't think ..." said Kyou, who took one look at the nezumi's face and caught on.  
  
Yuki slowly nodded his head, his violet eyes glued to the sight on the floor. Tohru looked back and forth from both boys apparently confused. She stopped, looked at the clothes again and thought hard. Then, she too, realised the situation at hand.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Poor Shigure-san!" she exclaimed kneeling down next to the material, eyes damp with tears. 'It's all my fault,' she though, 'I should never have brought her here.' At that she burst out, full on sobs, tears ran down her hands as they passed the fingers covering her face.  
  
"Honda-san..." Yuki bent down to comfort her, placing an arm around her shoulders but making sure he didn't get too close that he would transform.  
  
Kyou knelt down on her other side and gently pulled her wet hands away from her face. "It's going to be alright," he reassured her, "We'll fix things ... somehow." He held her hand in his giving it a comforting squeeze and smiled softly at her as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.  
  
She gave them both an encouraging smile accompanied with an acknowledging nod and left the room without another word. This time Kyou followed her to make sure she would be all right. Yuki stood up and gathered the clothes in his hands. Silently he walked to Shigure's room. He noted the small white scratches imprinted into the wooden floor near the front door, for his head was bent low in sadness. He also, for the first time, noticed the blood splashed in little dots around the entrance. A shudder passed through his body at the thought of what did happen but suppressed it as soon as his imagination began re-creating the scene. Instead, he continued to the stairs and up to the author's bedroom.  
  
He laid the clothes across the unmade bed and stared at them for a moment. 'How did this happen?' he wondered, 'Everything was going so well and then .' A single clear tear fell down the length of his face, he didn't bother wiping it away, their was no one in the room but him, no one to be shameful in front of. Though shame was the least of their concerns, they had to figure out how to get out of this mess before somebody else was permanently transformed.  
  
He could see it now. 12 animals contained in one room, one cage; and Tohru ... poor innocent Tohru. She would be blaming herself for what happened. It would be a re-enactment of Kana. She would die slowly from the grief and accusation she placed upon herself. Though this time there would be no Hatori to erase her memory and cure her of this disease. By then he would be a seahorse and no help to anyone.  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Yuki took one more look around the dull, messy room. At the papers scattered across the desk containing stories that would intoxicate the imagination, drawing you into a non-existent world of excitement and adventure. At the floor where ink was once spilt from a leaking pen, which now stained the carpet in one large black splotch. He turned and left the place to its own accord, where dust was sure to accumulate in the now unused room.  
  
* * *  
  
Hatori sat in the dark room with only the desk lamp for light. The doors were shut but the mid afternoon sun still managed to glow through, which gave the room a golden tinge. The desk was made of old red gum; it had been with him since his high school days and he had taken very good care of it, like most of his possessions. It almost looked new except that the sharp edges had been worn down over the years. The room was dusty and smelled of anaesthetic, thanks to his uniform and the fridge against the wall that contained all of Akito's medicines. He leaned over the desk and studied Akito's profile. It wasn't that good but it was better than last months.  
  
He heard the door to the rest of the main house slide open. Without even looking he knew that this person was not one of the family.  
  
"I'm sorry but your not allowed in here. I suggest you leave now," he told them.  
  
A few seconds passed and the person still remained standing at the door. Hatori couldn't stand it; he turned around in his chair only to be faced with the person draped in shadow, their face hidden in its mysterious depths. This took him by surprise; the figure seemed so dark and powerful behind its veil of shadow, though no expression showed on Hatori's face. This was until the large black dog leaped forward, pulling against the leash that restrained it.  
  
"Ha-san," it screamed, "RUN!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I have a feeling that this story is going to be long. So please stick with me : p I would have written more but I love to leave my readers in suspense. I know! How evil am I?! XD (laughs in an evil manner) watashi ha totemo warui desuyo! (translation: I'm very bad!). I wonder what happens next? It's a bit obvious but of course I know, it's my story. You'll just have to stick around to find out! Oh, before I forget, if you want a good old heart filled laugh, go read my friend Otsukimi-Neko-Sama's story. It's called 'Bags of Fun' and it's just soooo good! I recommend it to everyone, she portrays the characters really well! So please R&R my story as well as hers! DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!!!!!!! ('Thank you very much' - this is used after someone has done something).  
  
P.S. If anyone knows what kind of genre this would go under, could you please tell me. ^_^ Thanks! And what does OOC mean? Oh and credit to Natasha Rus in my class for the help she gave me. (credit must always be given to those who deserve it)  
  
P.P.S. I can't believe it! There are 7 ways to say thank you in Japanese!!!  
  
Hebi-san (Jessica): That was a bit pointless to write you know?  
  
Tatsu-san (Carissa): Yeh!  
  
Inu-san (me): I just can't believe it!!!!!  
  
Hebi san: Just live with it (exasperated tone).  
  
Inu-san: Okay! 


End file.
